No Doubt
No Doubt is the sixteenth studio album from Christian rock band Petra. It was released in August 26, 1995 by Word Records. It is the first album that doesn't feature guitarist and founder Bob Hartman as an official member due to him partially retiring from the band. However, he does perform in the album. It is also the last album to feature bassist Ronny Cates and the first one to feature guitarist David Lichens, who came in as a replacement for Hartman. The album is more pop rock than Petra's previous albums, though some songs like Right Place are still hard rock. Album history Before No Doubt was recorded, Petra guitarist and founder Bob Hartman decided to partially retire from the band, abstaining himself from touring. However, he would still record and perform in the albums. Also, keyboardist John Lawry decided to leave the band. To replace Hartman and Lawry, the band hired guitarist David Lichens and keyboardist Jim Cooper. Cooper had been working as Lawry's keyboard technician for several years. No Doubt was recorded at The Sound Kitchen in Franklin, Tennessee. During the process, Hartman recorded all the guitars in the album. However, David Lichens is featured in the album cover and artwork. Strings were recorded by Dave Murphy at Great Circle Sound in Nashville. Most of the mixing was done by Steve Marcantonio, except for the songs "No Doubt", "Sincerely Yours", "For All You're Worth", and "We Hold Our Hearts Out to You", which were mixed by Terry Christian. The album was mastered by Hank Williams at Master Mix. Reception No Doubt earned Petra their ninth Grammy nomination. The album was nominated in the category of Best Rock Gospel Album. No Doubt also won a Dove Award for Best Rock Album in 1996. Track listing All songs written by Bob Hartman, except where noted. # "Enter In" (Music by Jim Cooper and John Elefante) – 5:00 # "Think Twice" (Music by J. Elefante, Ronny Cates, and Cooper)– 4:19 # "Heart of a Hero" (Words by Brian Wooten, Music by Cooper and Wooten) – 4:10 # "More Than a Thousand Words" – 4:58 # "No Doubt" (Music by J. Elefante and Cates)– 4:54 # "Right Place" – 3:38 # "Two Are Better Than One" (Music by Cates) – 3:43 # "Sincerely Yours" (Music by Cooper, Wooten, and Andy Denton) – 4:16 # "Think on These Things" – 4:24 # "For All You're Worth" (Music by Cooper) – 4:14 # "We Hold Our Hearts Out to You" (Music by John and Dino Elefante) – 4:11 Personnel Petra *John Schlitt – Lead and background vocals *David Lichens – Lead guitars, vocals *Ronny Cates – Bass guitar, vocals *Jim Cooper – Keyboards, vocals *Louie Weaver – Drums Additional musicians *Bob Hartman – All guitars *Chris Rodriguez – Background vocals *Micah Wilshire – Background vocals *John Elefante – Additional keyboards, strings arrangement *Nashville String Machine (conducted and arranged by Tom Howard) – Strings *P.J. Marx – Guitar technician Recording and production *John Elefante – Producer, additional engineering *Dino Elefante – Producer *Bob Hartman – Executive producer *Lynn Keesecker – A&R direction *Bubba Smith – A&R direction *Steve Marcantonio – Mixer *Terry Christian – Mixer on Tracks 5, 8, 10, 11 *Hank Williams – Mastering Art design *Chuck Nelson (Team Design) – Art direction *Lyndie Wenner (Team Design) – Art direction *Chris Ferrara (Team Design) – Design *Ben Pearson – Photography External links *No Doubt on Wikipedia Category:Albums